1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors, particularly to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber To The Home (FTTH) is widely used in communications field, and many optical fiber connectors are needed for connecting the optical fiber. An optical fiber connector generally includes an optical ferrule with an optical fiber stub already terminated in the optical ferrule, an optical fiber holder, and a clamp sleeve sleeved on the optical fiber holder to fasten a field optical fiber. To improve the quality of optical coupling and minimize Fresnel losses of the optical fiber connector, there are two manners of treating a joint between the optical fiber stub and the field optical fiber. In a first manner, a matching liquid is injected in the optical fiber holder. However, the matching liquid evaporates easily. In a second manner, the optical fiber stub and the field optical fiber are joined together by melting them together. However, it is not convenient to precisely join the optical fiber stub and the field optical fiber together.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.